peelfandomcom-20200213-history
28 October 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-10-28 ; Comments *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *Peel plays all records on this show. *Peel plays five tracks from the Mo-Dettes' The Story So Far album and three from the Oi! The Album compilation. *Peel plays a track from the Motor Boys Motor, who later evolved to the Screaming Blue Messiahs, substituting Bill Carters weird, unique and experimental guitar-licks with a drooling wall of noise. *Peel plays the debut single of the Sisters Of Mercy. It is not known whether this is the first airplay of the band on this show or whether he allegedly repeated the track twice in a row. *Peel plays a track from U2's debut album called Boy. In later years, he would deny ever playing the band's material and would pour scorn on the group's records, despite having some of them in his Record Collection. Sessions *None Tracklisting *Mo-Dettes: Fandango (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *Misty In Roots: Judas Iscariote (LP - Live At The Counter Eurovision 79) People Unite *Bauhaus: Telegram Sam (7") 4AD *Shadowfax: The Russians Are Coming (7") Risky Discs *Comsat Angels: Total War (v/a LP - Made In Britain) Polydor *Vets: World In Action (shared 7" with Go-Attic - World In Action / Waiting For Fashion) Deckchair *Shapes: Blast Off (7") Good Vibrations *Augustus Pablo: Dub In A Matthews Lane Arena (LP - Rockers Meets King Tubbys In A Fire House) Yard Music *Mo-Dettes: Satisfy (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *Postmen: Beardsmen (v/a LP - Oi! The Album) EMI *Fall: Totally Wired (7") Rough Trade *Specials: Man At C & A (LP - More Specials) Two-Tone *Barney & The Rubbles: Bootboys (v/a LP - Oi! The Album) EMI *Indoor Life: Archeology (12" - Indoor Life) Indoor Life *Motor Boys Motor: Drive Friendly (7") Silent *Cockney Rejects: Subculture (LP - Greatest Hits Vol. II) EMI *Mo-Dettes: Masochistic Opposite (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *Scientist: Streight In The Boy Coxsone Chest - Dub (LP - Dub War (Coxsone Vs Quaker City)) Imperial *Sisters Of Mercy: The Damage Done (7") Merciful Release *John Lee Hooker: Dimples (LP - This Is Hip) Charly *Bauhaus: Nerves (LP - In The Flat Field) 4AD *Girls At Our Best: Politics (7" - Politics! / It's Fashion) Record *U2: I Will Follow (LP - Boy) Island *Tattoo Hosts Vision On!: Empty Building (LP - Tattoo Hosts Vision On!) Ambergris *Talking Heads: Houses In Motion (LP - Remain In Light) Sire *Spandau Ballet: To Cut A Long Story Short (7") Chrysalis *Tony Tuff / African Brothers: Practice What You Preach (7") Black Link International *Au Pairs: It's Obvious (7" - Diet / Its Obvious) Human *Peter & The Test Tube Babies: Intensive Care (v/a LP - Oi! The Album) EMI *Mo-Dettes: Sparrow (LP - The Story So Far) Deram *Mo-Dettes: Milord (LP - The Story So Far) Deram File ;Name * ;Length * ;Other * ;Available *Tracklisting only Category:1980 Category:Peel shows